


Flight 4U 4066

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco receives a phone call from Toni in the dead of night... «Mario never showed up at Bayern meeting...»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flight 4U 4066](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833803) by [rick_italy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy). 



 

Germany, Ruhr region, Dortmund 21 airport in Dortmund. A A319 of Germanwings is aligned with runway 06 waiting the green light from the control tower of the airport.

Flight 4U 4066 scheduled at 15:45 is taking off, destination Bavaria, Munich, the estimated arrival at 16:50.

The first officer receives the ok from the air-traffic controller, the captain pushes the throttle forward, asking maximum power at the two CFM turbofan engines that since now were able to move the aircraft to the runway with minimum effort. The noise is almost unbearable and the aircraft begins slowly its course on the runway, gathering speed more and more as the engines increase the thrust. The first officer says “V1” to the captain, the speed which satisfies all safety rules, and above which the takeoff will continue even if an engine fails, the captain pulls back on flight stick and the aircraft gently begins to climb...

Marco sees, from the window at his left, the objects on the ground becoming smaller. It's a cloud day in Dortmund, it's not cold but it drizzles every now and then. Marco knows he'll find a shining sun in few minutes, the aircraft enters in the clouds just for a while and then... Marco, even though knows it, has been taken by surprise, suddenly sunrays hit him and automatically he covers his eyes with his right hand..., then he looks in front of him, he wears sunglasses, reclining the seat and relaxing.

Marco prefers the window seat during short flights, he likes to see the panorama, also if the plastic windows are dirty often and if the sunrays hit them it's impossible to see out; while during long flights Marco prefers aisle seat. It's impossible to stay seated all the time and so he wishes to stand up in any moment, without disturbing people next to him.

He's not a regular client of this flight, Borussia plays in Munich with Bayern just one time every season, two in the case Munich 1860 plays in Bundesliga. In addition Borussia Dortmund team usually prefers to move by pullman or by train for Bundesliga matches.

But things are changing now, are changed. Mario signed a new contract with Bayern Munich and Marco knows that it would be impossible for him to stay far from Mario for a long period of time. It won't be easy, for him, to find a couple of days free off matches and trainings, and he's studying the flight schedule... _If I take the flight at 19:05 from Dortmund, I'll be in Munich at 20:10,_ Marco and Mario can spend some time together, dinner or something else on their own, preferably, or with Mario's friends, _then I sleep few hours at Mario's and early morning I'll go to the airport to come back at home just in time for the training._ Flight 4U 4065 of Germanwings takeoff at 8:05 arrival at 9:15 in Dortmund.

He knows he could get in trouble with Klopp, because flying often and the lack of a sufficient rest, could have negative repercussions for his health.

The Mister isn't stupid and also if Marco doesn't want to make public his purpose, he is sure that he'll find the truth sooner or later. But for Marco this is the last of his thoughts, in his mind there's only Mario, and he would do anything to stay with him, also just for few minutes, as things never changed, as old times... olden times, every now and then he thinks about that, _it will be impossible to play together again?_ But he prefers to clear his mind from these thoughts because they're scaring him, he's afraid that overthinking about it he'll realize that good old times won't come back anymore. He needs a hope, even if a very little one.

Leaving Mario to move to Munich has been very painful, he remembers the day he came at home to share with him his decision about his future... Marco felt betrayed, he tried to convince Mario the reasons why he could refuse the transfer to Bayern and to stay in Dortmund. But Mario had a different opinion about that and at the end Marco tried the last card, the personal one, the card of desperation... «Me», wasn't it a valid reason to stay? Mario was breathless, as a boxer in the corner of the ring, while he can't move and the opponent is hitting him again and again like a punching bag during a training session. He ran away from home slamming the door and Marco was afraid of lost him forever.

Marco has any doubt, if the boot were on the other foot, just a reason would be enough to refuse the transfer, no money, no contract, just one, a 5 letters word, “Mario”. It was the reason why the year before Marco said no to Bayern Munich, wasn't it? Always Bayern... With the thousands of football players in Germany, in Europe, in the World, why they wanted to take his Mario away from him?


	2. Chapter 2

«I'm really sorry Marco, I got into troubles.» Marco is so deep in thought that he needs some seconds to realize that someone is trying to talk to him. Marco returns the seat back in the upright position, removes his sunglasses and he turns on his right... Mario is there, next to him, gazing him nicely, trying to smile, also if he knows he did something stupid. But Marco cannot get angry with him, he should but he can't... and when he took the decision to see Mario to Munich, he has been very happy to spend some other days with him. Lost in Mario's eyes, in those few seconds a lot of beautiful thoughts are teeming in his mind, like the first time Marco met him and how this event made a deep impression on him... so much that only in a second moment he understood he couldn't live without Mario. Marco is looking his friend right in the eyes, smiling and nodding his head «yes Mario, yes this time...» he reaches out, messing up Mario's hair before to touch his neck pulling gently Mario towards him, kissing his forehead. «Don't worry Mario, we'll set everything right, relax now because you need it, we'll be in Munich very soon.»

But Mario continues, asking Marco «do you think they would take any photo or video?» Marco, shaking his head, answers him «I don't know Mario, this morning I took a look through the social networks, Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr but I didn't find anything about you» adding «there were a lot of wild people around you of course... the show must go on.» Mario slightly glances down for few seconds and then up again saying to Marco «I don't remember anything about that.» In Marco's face a smile arises, «you will play with Bayern now and everyone will look at you, more than when you were at Dortmund... you should be more careful,» «do you remember what happened in Ibiza?» trying to choke back a laughter, he doesn't want Mario would think he's teasing him. Mario knows what Marco is talking about, don't say anything but he's blushing and Marco adds «those photos are everywhere, in my hard disk too.» Mario turns on his left suddenly yelling «MARCO!», drawing the attention of any other passenger, so he turns on his left again, whispering «Marco! Why?» and the blond friend answers him whispering too «it was a look of my Mario I didn't know before» winking and smiling happily, but then in a serious way «don't worry, it happens, but imagine what it would happen if I was in the place of that girl, imagine how many questions you should answer now... think to your mother» laughing out loud.

Mario and Marco can talk about everything also if in this situation Mario feels uneasy «after the photos have been published in the gossip magazines, a day I visited my parents» telling Marco, «my mother was in the kitchen, holding one of these gossip magazines in her hand, she tried to hide it... but she was too late...» say to Marco, while his friend is hearing him out and then he adds «she knew I noticed the magazine, she was trying to hide and I realized she already knew the whole story...» and then sighing «we avoided the subject.»

«Toni is waiting for us at the airport?» Marco asks Mario changing subject. And his friend answers him nodding, continuing «this new adventure isn't started in the best possible way.» Marco looks at him and his mind goes back at yesterday's morning...


	3. Chapter 3

Marco and Mario woke up early, last evening they were sending each other some SMS before to go to sleep, Mario made him a proposal «Marco, would you like to go jogging with me tomorrow morning?» and Marco answered him immediately, «sure Mario», also if when he's got a day off he'd like to lie in the morning. But it won't be long now until Mario will move to Munich and so Marco is trying to spend every minute of the day with him.

They arrange to meet each other at Westpark the following morning. It's a sunny day luckily, also if the air is icy, the sun is peeping out on the horizon and it will take a while before its rays will heat the air with a healthy warmth. Marco and Mario prefer to go jogging in early morning mostly to avoid the contact with their supporters, they are happy they're so popular of course... but sometimes, there are days they are forced to turn down coming back at home... «Marco, your autograph please, for my nephew...» is asking a 50 years old man feeling ashamed to confess that the autograph is for him. «Mario, is it possible to take a photo with you?» «Mario, Marco, a photo please!» Popularity is so precious for a football player, but sometimes Mario and Marco would prefer to keep a low profile. At that time of the morning they are quiet... In the park there are just few persons taking the dog for a walk, other ones heading toward the office with a case in their hand, municipality authorized personnel cleaning the park daily and then there's Franz.

By entering the park, there's a kiosk, the owner is Franz, a middle-aged guy, Marco and Mario know him since more than 1 year ago and every time the two friends take the decision to go jogging at the park, it is a necessary step to have breakfast at Franz's. It's impossible for the kiosk to go unnoticed, decked out with yellow black flags, Franz is a regular visitor of Westfalenstadion, he gets used to call with its old name, although the new name is Signal Iduna Park. He doesn't miss any home match and when Marco and Mario come to the park, the day after a match of Borussia Dortmund, they talk about the match often, as if he was in supporters' company and not talking to two of the best football players of the team.

They're approaching the still empty kiosk, Franz notices them at a distance and he cries aloud their name «Marco, Mario... what a wonderful surprise!» the two friends sit on the stool in front of the counter, on a kiosk's wall, make a good impression a photo of Franz between Marco and Mario, a photo they took some months ago. «Hi Franz, how are you?» Marco and Mario ask in unison, as it would be just one voice. «It's all right, also if... sigh... Mario, I'm sorry you're leaving Dortmund today,» Marco turns toward Mario, who smiling says to Franz, «I know Franz, I cannot forget I'm living here since 13 years ago, but life goes on.» «Yeah, it's true,» Franz continues and then proudly looking up to Marco adds «but you haven't a guy like Marco in Munich.»

Marco and Mario are looking each other in the eyes, they don't say anything, Marco bites his lower lip, trying to choke back tears, today he doesn't want to cry... Mario lays his hand on Marco's thigh, squeezing it a little, they exchange each other a smile, they don't need to say anything more. Franz asks «so boys, the same order?» and Mario answers, «yes, thank you.» After the quick breakfast, Marco put his left hand in the pocket of his tracksuit bottoms, giving a 20 euro bill to Franz but Mario stops his hand, looking at him and adding «don't even think about it,» winking... «But you already paid last time,» answers back Marco... «But it's not a normal day, today,» Mario insists on... in the meanwhile Franz is having fun looking the two friends, then he raises his arms to the sky, trying to draw their attention, and when Marco and Mario turn on his direction he adds «it's my time to offer you the breakfast!» The two friends smiling, say him thanks.

They're ready, it's time to work hard when Franz stop them yelling, «a moment, please!» Franz got their attention and he warns them «be careful, in the park there are some reporters who are interviewing people about the news of the day...» Mario looks closely at Marco in amazement, «news? What news?» and Marco answers him, «I have no idea, I haven't got any chance to read the newspaper today.» They turn toward Franz, who disappeared inside the kiosk a moment before is coming back now with the daily edition of Kicker in his hands. He lays the newspaper on the counter, forward-facing so the two friends can read the title, in capital letters in the front page...

** GÖTZEUS NO MORE! **

 

_ … and below the title, _

 

_the twins of goals from today are just memories,_

_Mario Götze officially begins his new adventure at Bayern Munich_


	4. Chapter 4

Mario and Marco are reading carefully the newspaper, also if Marco would prefer to do something else... Not only the title of the front page caused him pain but mostly what they are reading now and Marco feels upset, losing that self-confidence he has been able to find again after Mario told him he was leaving Dortmund.

 

_The supporters of Borussia won't see Mario and Marco together on the pitch anymore!_

_Who'll replace them in their hearts?_

 

_Leus? (Lewandowski)_

_Schieus? (Schieber)_

_Leitneus? (Leitner)_

_Erikseus? (Eriksen, who could join Borussia Dortmund next season)_

 

Marco is speechless... Mario is next to him, he lays his right hand on Marco's shoulder... he's having difficulty to believe what he's reading... next to every couple there's a photoshopped picture, the special way Marco and Mario were celebrating their goals, but with Robert, Julian, Moritz and Christian replacing Mario's face... the author of the article continues...

 

_And the supporters of Bayern Munich are ready to celebrate the new twins of goals?_

_Who'll be?_

 

_Götzery (Ribery)_

_Götzez? (Gomez)_

_Götzen? (Robben)_

_Götzer? (Müller)_

 

And in this case too, next to every couple there's a photoshopped picture, the special way Marco and Mario were celebrating their goals, but with Franck, Mario, Arjen and Thomas replacing Marco's face.

Marco cannot pretend nothing happened, he glances up to Mario, who's getting a load of his blond friend... Biting his lower lip isn't enough anymore for Marco to choke back tears, who beckons Franz, he's able to stutter just few words «I nee-ed to loo-se-n my mu-scl-es!» and he runs away to the beaten path in front of the kiosk, Mario is catched by surprise, he cannot say anything, he just sees his blond friend running to the lake of the park, distancing himself. Franz is catched by surprise too and he doesn't understand why Marco reacted in that way... He gapes at Mario... the young boy folds up the newspaper giving it back to Franz saying «bye Franz, I'm going to loosen my muscles too... next time I'll be in Dortmund I'll visit you again.» He says good-bye, running in the direction of Marco also if he knows it would be impossible for him to catch up with Marco, not even if they would start in the same moment or if he wasn't suffering an injury who forced him to miss the final of Champions League.

Mario thinks to know where Marco is in this moment, after some minute, he reaches the lake, there are some benches all round, covered by the native vegetation to protect them from meddlers so it won't be hard to meet couple searching for intimacy during summer nights. Marco is seated in one of them, staring at the horizon, his mind elsewhere for sure... Mario don't run anymore, he's breathing again, his health status isn't very good yet, he has to work hard to prepare the new season. He sits down next to Marco.

The article shocked Mario too, but Marco even more, he still staring in front of him and he cannot choke back tears this time. Mario hugs him tight and he whispers him « _Marco, you know how newspapers are always looking for scoops, any news could let them to sell more and more copies..._ », Marco turns toward Mario, smiling and crying at the same time and he shouts out «Götzery..., but what hurts me the most is to see all those photoshopped pictures...» he stops trying to breathe again, «Mario...» adds grabbing friend's shirt and drenching it with tears that streamed down his face, «our celebration... why...» Mario hugs him tight, more than before and with steady voice is trying to reassure Marco «our celebration and it's only ours... there won't be any Götzery, Leitneus or any other name they would create... I will celebrate my goals and the goals of my teammates so you will do the same with your goals, but our celebration is ours only. I don't care what newspapers write about us or if I won't be or not in supporters' hearts... you are in my heart now and forever.» Two Mario's fingers are lifting up Marco's chin so they would look in each other eyes then Mario adds «do you remember our song?», Marco nods answering both at the same time «Nothing Like Us» and then he sinks his head in Mario's chest. The two friends stay in that position silently for many minutes...


	5. Chapter 5

Something from the other side of the lake is drawing Mario's attention, who warns Marco immediately... «danger in sight,» pointing his finger at some reporters who're approaching them... so Marco perks up suddenly, clenching his fists and saying to Mario, while he's standing up from the bench «I let them know what I think about Götzery now», ready to go in their direction... Mario is worried about Marco's reaction and so he keeps him... «stop Marco,» says Mario to his friend and the blond guy is trying to wriggle free from Mario's grip, who adds «it's not worthwhile your anger...» then he glances behind Marco, pointing someone in the distance and says «look, Robert!» Marco turns round abruptly trying to single Robert out... he notices some persons not too far from there but he doesn't see Robert... «where's Robert, Mario? Are you sure, aren't you wrong?» waiting Mario's answer that is taking long time to arrive... «Mario?» asks Marco turning round abruptly... «Mario...» but Mario's isn't there anymore and Marco sees him running on the path back to the Park's entrance... «Ah... if I catch you!» cries loud out Marco chasing after him... Marco quickly clears the gap and when he's ready to catch him, Mario suddenly touch his left thigh with his hand and then falls down on the ground, grimacing from pain... Marco is losing his temper, he doesn't laugh anymore, he calls his dear friend «Mario?» He's close to him now... Marco bends over his young friend, his hand over Mario's one, touching his thigh, the other one on Mario's left shoulder, helping him up. «What's happened?» he asks him... but Mario doesn't answer, his head laying on the ground... Marco cannot understand if his friend is crying or not, he's really worried... an injury the day he has to begin his new adventure with Bayern? Marco needs to look in Mario's eyes... he's very close to him now, just few centimetres between the two friends' heads, «Mario, let me see» but Mario holds out, so Marco moves to the other side, trying to lift up Mario's face and in that moment he finds that Mario's suppressing a laugh... «ah Mario!!! you were screwing me over!!!» so Marco seats on Mario's stomach, tickling hard... it isn't the first time that Marco has fun to “torture” his friend in this way... Mario has nothing to lose now, his friend is over him and so he's tickling hard him back... the two friends are “fighting” for some minutes... then Marco stops, he's laughing so hard the tears are pouring down his face, Mario too... Marco looks his young friend in his eyes and he says «your face is splashed with mud...» dampen his left thumb in his mouth and then he cleans Mario's face... he stands up, helping out Mario to do the same... «Mario, there's a fountain there...» but before Mario could move, Marco is close to Mario again, he hugs him tight looking him in his eyes, the smile is disappeared from his face and he whispers him «I love you Mario.» Mario in answer «I love you more...» smiling and walking side by side to the fountain...

They take a break at the fountain before to come back to the parking, saying goodbye to Franz... Mario has unlocked his car's doors and he's ready to leave. Marco asks him «what time are we going to meet? We have lunch and than I take you at the airport» knowing they have to take a shower now... Mario's answering him but a ringtone stops him... Both Mario and Marco left their iPhone in their car so they won't disturb them in their jogging morning... Mario reaches and open his vehicle's glove box, the iPhone doesn't ring anymore... Mario is checking the incoming calls list, saying out loud «my mother... I visited home yesterday to say goodbye to my family, what does she want now?» the iPhone in his right hand, close to Marco, calling his mother back. He waits few seconds and then «hi Mom, were you looking for me?», a pause «no, I'm not ignoring you, I was in the Park jogging, I left the iPhone in the car... I found your calls just now», another pause, «no, I wasn't alone,» and then «yes Mom, I was with him,» a pause, a longer one this time, Mario directs his gaze to Marco, sighing... and Marco is having fun looking at him. «Mom, no, no, there's no need to... he will take me at...» Mario is stopped again «yes Mom, I have lunch with him and then he takes me at the airport...» Mario is very disappointed, he's afraid he won't like the ending of this call... and he's losing his patience... «no, it's not the truth, I'm not ignoring you, I visited you yesterday...» and then he adds immediately «I'm busy at lunch...» placing the iPhone at a distance from his ear, covering the mic with his left hand so he can freely speak and his mother won't hear what he's saying to Marco. «My mother invited me at lunch at home, so after lunch all members of my family will take me at the airport... but I don't wish it...» says Mario to Marco looking for his support, Marco touch Mario's hand with his one «don't argue with your mother Mario, if she insists... accept her invitation...» and it's not easy for Marco to say that because it would mean to leave Mario now and Marco isn't ready yet. Mario is not happy of this idea, he closes the iPhone to his hear again and after a while «Mom, but could we talk about that next time?» and after an additional pause, at the end he gives up «ok Mom, I'll take a shower at home and then I'll be there» ending the call «ok, see you later.» Mario is sorely disappointed, Marco too and the first thing he says to his young friend is «it seems your mother has not a fondness for me...», Mario rubs his nape... «she says we're two too sticky friends...» Marco is smiling... Mario on the contrary has misty-eyed, realizing the moment he has to leave Marco is arrived. «Be good Mario and don't forget, if there is the need, whatever, I'm here, in every moment, any hour of day and night...» Mario is getting closer hugging Marco, whispering « _I'm afraid I was totally wrong..._ » Marco's hands on Mario's shoulders, slightly distances himself from him, looking deeply in his eyes «don't say that Mario, it's a new chapter in your life, at first you will feel disoriented probably but you'll have success», and he kisses him on his cheek, then he adds «it's a new chapter but it doesn't mean you have to throw away the old things... we'll stay in touch of course, trying to see each other as many times possible...» and he kisses him on his cheeks again, one, two, three, four, five times... Marco cannot stop it... Mario is blushing realizing some persons, are not far from them, looking at them... so Mario whispers to Marco _«Marco... we're not alone here...»_ the blond friend is still looking Mario in his eyes, not caring too much about what Mario is saying him, in fact he continues to kiss Mario's cheeks again and smiling he says «if they like what they're seeying... who care!» «At what time you'll have dinner with your new team this evening?» and Mario answers him, «to be honest I don't know, Toni will be at the airport waiting for me and then we'll go together...», and Marco «a Moritz's friend invited him to a party at the poolside... I'll go with him and Leo...» and then he adds «so... we'll get in touch this evening or tomorrow morning, ok Mario?» «sure Marco.» A very tight hugs, keeping silence, just few sobs, after few minutes they say goodbye to their lovely friend, they get in the car, each one in their destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Marco walks out of the bathroom, a hot shower, he really needed this... he puts a sweater and a tracksuit bottoms on... he puts on the agenda to go out this evening and so he has a lot of time to get changed... he turns the television on tuning in to Sky TG 24 channel, at the time there's a service about the evening in Munich, when the new team of Bayern Munich, season 2013-14, will be presented to the world... Marco takes the remote control and turns off the television... He's trying to think to something else but these attempts are useless because Mario is always in his mind. He has a look at the wall clock in front of him, it's about noon. He's not starving but Marco gets off the couch and he moves to the kitchen. _Spaghetti!_ He takes a pot filling it up with water but his thoughts are leading him elsewhere... _It could work,_ smiling satisfied. Closes the tap, leaving the water filled pot in the washbasin and he dashes into the bedroom.

Marco opens the wardrobe and the first drawer too and he takes the first garment he finds... a hoodie. _I go to Mario's parents', I ring the doorbell and I say 'Mario forgot this hoodie at home',_ he smiles having fun, his friend would cover his' back of course and it would be a nice way to meet him again before he would move to Munich. He sits on the bed for a while, leaving the hoodie on it, he was sure it would be a perfect plan but it doesn't look like a good idea anymore now. He doesn't want to make trouble for Mario and he's sure that when Mario's mother would see him inside home she would give Marco a dirty look. In spite of everything he smiles again. He stands up and he puts the hoodie in the drawer, he closes the wardrobe and he comes back in the kitchen to cook spaghetti.

Marco passes a comfortable day, he takes advantage of the free time to tidy up home, also if he knows that the housekeeper won't be happy, it isn't the first time she says him to score a lot of goals while she would clean his house. At a certain point Marco notices it's 4 o'clock pm and so his first thought is for Mario, «he's gone» says with quiet and sad voice.

It's 7 o'clock pm when Marco and Leonardo are going to the party.

Marco introduces the key in the keyhole, it's about 1 o'clock am, the party ended a while ago when Marco and Leonardo said good-bye to Moritz and his friends. Marco has driven back Leonardo, where they ended the evening with an ice-cream before to say good-bye.

Marco walks into the house, close the door locking it, then he places the keys on the glass table and he prepares to go to sleep. He checks his iPhone... there aren't any incoming calls and not even sms... he cannot help it and he calls Mario... «free message, the telephone could be turned off or unreachable, try later». Marco hangs up sighing. _Mario is having dinner probably... I wonder how much is getting bored, it wouldn't be a surprise knowing Höness would confiscate all the mobile phones before to have dinner,_ bursting into laughter.

_What's happened?_ Marco wakes up with a start, he gets up laying on the pillow. He's still sleepy, the iPhone is ringing again.  _Here's why I'm not sleeping anymore, but what time is it?_ A quick look at his wrist watch, it's 2 o'clock am,  _who's at this time?_ The room is dark, it's a new moon night, Marco prefers to continue to stay in the dark, the iPhone in his left hand, he cannot read the name in the display very well, accepts the incoming call hoping to lay him down to sleep again as soon as possible. 

«Yes?» says Marco yawning, «Marco? Toni speaking,» Marco is still confused, «Toni? Who?» while the interlocutor is losing patience, «I'm Toni Kroos, Marco, are you there?» Marco is trying to clear is mind with difficulty, and slowly he's able to focus,  _I'm in my bedroom, I was sleeping but an incoming call woke me up, Toni is calling me, who's Toni? Kroos? Munich? Bayern? Mario?_ A pause and then magically he puts together all the pieces of the puzzle. «Toni? Mario?» Toni answers him immediately, “Mario never showed up at Bayern meeting...»


	7. Chapter 7

Marco hesitates a moment... _I got it right?_ Marco thinks, while he gets out of bed, walking up and down the room and he says again out loud «I got it right?» and Toni «yes Marco, Mario isn't here, we're looking for him for several hours.» Marco sits on the bed, his legs are shaking... a lot of negative thoughts are peopling his head, _the plane? Oh..._ «Toni, the plane?» he can hardly choke back tears... but Toni reassures his friend «Marco? Forgive me, don't get me wrong, the plane took off on schedule from Dortmund and it landed at Munich's airport at the established time... The problem is... Mario never boarded on that plane» then Toni adds «we called the airline company, they checked the passengers list and there wasn't the name of Mario... but were you at the airport with him, weren't you?» Marco has not a clue, on one side Toni who's talking on but Marco cannot focus on what he tells him, because his mind is already up and running, _his parents took him to the airport, so he was at Dortmund 21 airport for sure, and if they took him that, he's not driving._ It was as quiet as a tomb, Toni waits a little while and then «Marco? Are you still there?» and the blond guy who answers him «yes Toni, I was thinking... but it's impossible, I had to take him to the airport but his mother forced him to have lunch with his family and then they took Mario to the airport in the afternoon... he cannot be disappeared.»

Toni adds «I already called Mario's family, I was reluctant but I had not your cell number with me, Mario's mother had a panic attack, Fabian helped me luckily» Marco is paying attention to Toni while his iPhone is ringing, there's an incoming call... Marco take a look at the display and it reads “Fabian”. «Toni?» Marco is trying to draw the attention of Toni... but he cannot answer him because Marco adds «there's an incoming call, Fabian is looking for me, I have to go» and he ends the call saying him «I put on some clothes and I go out looking for him, if he wasn't on that plane he'll be here in Dortmund for sure» and Toni tells him in answer «ok Marco, keep in touch with you, the first one who gets news inform the other one.» «ok Toni, see you later.»

Marco calls back Fabian now, «Fabian?» it's not Mario's brother but his mother «yes madam» he answers, «no, Mario isn't here with me,» then... he wouldn't act cruelly but he doesn't care about it and he continues «it's not me who took Mario to the airport, I don't know why he wasn't on the plane.»

Marco keeps quiet listening... «no, you have no need to be sorry, don't worry, I'm going out...» a pause and then he continues «no, he didn't tell me anything» and then «no, no, stay at home, in the event that he shows up,» and so «I'm looking for him and I'll find him for sure, don't worry,» another pause «yes, yes, as soon as I get news I call you.» Marco closes the call and throw the iPhone on the bed, he takes the pyjama off and he puts the tracksuit bottoms, a sweater and he takes the hoodie of the day before with him, it's a cold night, he puts the gym shoes on. He opens the desk's drawer and he gets his car keys then he walks out the bedroom approaching the doorway, he stops immediately, he was forgetting something... «the iPhone...» and so he's back in the bedroom and after few seconds his iPhone is ringing again, Marco reads 'Sven' on the display.

Sven is 'Bierhaus Stade' owner, located in the 'Hansa Carrè' shopping center. Marco and Mario are regulars at that pub, there's the chance to listen good music, concerts of more or less famous artists, they organize sports events too, especially football ones and this is one of the reasons why this pub is attended by players of Dortmund and by yellow and black supporters too wishing to meet them live. There's a small ballroom and sometimes karaoke liven up the evenings.

Month after month Marco and Mario become friends of Sven, who's very happy to have two customers like them of course, because with their presence they attract potential occasional customers too.

Sven doesn't call Marco often, even less in the dead of night and so Marco hopes to hear news about Mario by him. «Sven, my friend, give me good news, Mario is there?» asks him getting to the core, «yes Marco, Mario's here in the pub...» Sven is talking but Marco pays no attention at him now, he lowers his left arm, he sits on the bed for a while, takes a deep breath, he needs it, _Mario is safe and sound, thanks Lord!_ He listens Sven again and he says him «excuse me Sven, may I talk to him please?» Sven answers him of course but he understands that Marco overheard him, «I was saying you Marco, you cannot talk to him, in this moment he's surrounded by a yelling women crowd, he's not clear headed...» Sven waits some seconds and Marco hears a song in the background.


	8. Chapter 8

_Baby, take off your coat... real slow_

_Baby, take off your shoes... here, I'll take your shoes_

…

 

Sven says to Marco with a loud voice «hurry up Marco!» and he hangs up. Marco doesn't need to be asked twice, he just fling himself out of the door, slamming it, gets in the car immediately and he's off like a shot, toward Bierhaus Stade. Marco reduces speed of course because there are a lot of speed camera in Dortmund, it takes about fifteen minutes to reach the pub. He illegaly parks his car in front of the pub and he gets out of it. There's not a moment to lose and he twitches toward the door of the pub. He meets Manfred, one of the bouncers who's working here and who's handle the persons in a line, waiting to enter in the pub but Marco cannot wait, he doesn't get in line despite the people outcry. He approaches Manfred, just a quick hello when he sees him, Marco says «Manfred, would you let me go inside just few minutes? It's an emergency, Sven called me I have to rescue Mario!» Manfred nods his head, he opens the door letting him in, while he's trying to placate the continuous outcry that are rising from a line.

Marco is inside the pub now, he goes through a hallway, says hallo to a couple of persons before to arrive in the hall, he has seen the movie many years ago but he cannot forget the music and the lyrics of the song...

 

_Baby, take off your coat... real slow_

_Baby, take off your shoes... here, I'll take your shoes_

_Baby, take off your dress_

_Yes, yes, yes_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

…

 

Yelling women crowd surrounding the stage, pressing the ones in front of them trying to get closer to the stage... some of them are waving some bills... 50, 100 euro... To the side of the stage the pianist is playing the famous song 'You can leave your hat on', a Joe Cocker's song, well-known thanks to the '9½ Weeks' movie. Marco turns his head toward the bar, Sven is there pointing his finger at the stage, hoping he would understand that Mario is there, beyond the crowd.

Marco is getting out of the way, not worrying to beg pardon or to ask for permission, «what a bad-mannered, watch where you're going,» a woman is yelling at Marco, but he doesn't care about it and in fact to those who are complaining he answers «clear the way, the show is over!» Marco arrives at the stage finally and he stands there, speechless.

Mario is in the centre of the stage, bare-chested, a loose necktie, neither shoes nor socks, barefoot, unbottoned jeans worn low waist, while he's trying to tear it with all his strength.

Absorbed the shock, even though some women are trying to cart him away from the stage, Marco goes on it and he catches up with Mario. He jumps out in front of the young boy who's surprised to see him, now. He opens his mouth to say «Maaarrrccco!», the blond guy is forced to step back because Mario's breath stink of alcohol. Only a moment has passed when Marco is close to Mario again. He turns toward the yelling women crowd, he asks them to be quiet with a wave of his hands, he opens his arms and he says «the show is over.» He turns toward Mario again defying disapproval outcry, he's close to Mario now, he looks in his eyes smiling, he hugs him tight whispering _«what the hell have you done, I was so worried about you, I didn't know where you were, I thought I would die.»_ But Mario is still focused on his jeans trying to tear it but without success, flying into a rage, he asks Marco «hoowww can doooo that stripppeeersss? Ittttt's sooo easy for theeeem.» Marco only has eyes for Mario, so helpless, in need of attentions, he smiles answering him «Mario, strippers wear special trousers, they can remove them easily... you'll never be able to remove your jeans» Marco brushes Mario's messed up hair aside from in front of his eyes.

In the meanwhile Sven is calming down crowd's rage... Marco sees him and he cannot help to accuse him «Mario drank too much Sven, he's drunk, why?» the blond is angry, he doesn't like to give his friend a real telling off in front of everyone but in this case he cannot help it. Sven is getting closer, he takes a chair to Marco helping him to let Mario sits down. Marco turns toward Sven and with calm voice says «sorry Sven, I'm not mad at you, but... look... pointing out Mario, he is...» Mario is half-sleep, _it would be easier to handle him,_ Marco thinks and then he's looking around searching for Mario's clothing.

After some minutes he found Mario's socks and one shoe but the other one is missing, he doesn't know what Mario was wearing. Sven comes back to the bar looking for something, he calls Marco and when he draws Marco's attention he passes the missing shoe to the blond guy, adding «come here before to leave because I have Mario's wallet and trolley, he asked me to guard them before he lost clarity of thought.»

Marco goes down on his knees in front of Mario, trying to put a sock on but he realises that Mario's jeans got stuck under his heel, so it's impossible for Marco to help Mario to put it on, so he stands up, whispering his young friend _«stand up a moment, please,»_ Mario wishes to follow Marco's advice but he can't and so he grabs on to Marco who put his hands on Mario's hips trying to get behind him. «Grab hold of the column,» he says, Marco goes down on his knees again, raises Mario's left foot and then the right one to free Mario's heels. After he's up again, «put your hands on my shoulders now Mario,» he says to his friend, he catches hold of jeans pulling up it in one fell swoop so the jeans are in the original position now. Then Marco says Mario, «we're almost ready» buttons up Mario's jeans from the last button at the bottom to the one on the top but Mario seems a bit worried, trying without success to step back, «hey, beee careeeful Maarcoo, whaat are youuuu touchhinnng» Marco looks up smiling, saying nothing and when the jeans are buttoned... «sit down Mario, please» so the blond friend can put Mario's socks on and then his shoes too. «Where's your shirt? What were you wearing apart the shirt?» but Mario cannot answer Marco's question and he shakes his head and Marco «don't worry Mario,» he takes his hoodie off putting it on Mario and then he concludes «ok, it's all right now, we can go.» Mario asks him «whhhheree are weeee goiiiiingggg?» whimpering, «I donnnn't waaaant to goooo to Munnniccch, pleeassse Maaarcoo.»


	9. Chapter 9

Marco, despite the stink of alcohol, hugs Mario and he whispers him _«don't worry Mario, we don't go to Munich, I'll take you to me.»_ He helps Mario to walk toward Sven, preventing him to fall down, Marco retrieves Mario's wallet and trolley. «Sven, thank you for your call...», Sven smiles «not at all Marco and sorry, I didn't realise Mario was drinking too much, the pub was peopled this evening and the situation got out of hand.» Marco says goodbye promising him to come back soon. They step towards the exit but before to go out Marco puts up Mario's hoodie to cover his head, «it's freezing outside,» Marco says him. He opens the door and they exit, he thanks Manfred and they head toward Marco's car.

Marco sneaks a peek on his car's windshield, «no fine luckily,» so unlocks the doors and he opens the passenger's one, helping Mario to get into the car. Marco fasten Mario's seat belt when he hears some strange noise coming from Mario's stomach, he jumps on a side back, that precious instant that save him to be flooded by Mario, who bent outside the cabin and he vomits almost everything he ingurgitated in the evening... Marco says to his friend, «wait, I take a tis...» but he cannot end the phrase because Mario is bringing his left arm to his mouth, Marco tries to stop the movement saying him «no, my hoodie, no», but it's too late because Mario just cleaned his mouth and so a resigned Marco says, «never mind, let's go away,» he fasten Mario's seat belt, closes the passenger's door, while he puts the trolley in the rear, gets into the car and they come back at home.

Marco and Mario go up the entrance stairs to find themselves in front of Marco's house. The short way from the car to the house has been very useful for Mario, the cold air helps Mario to overcome a hangover, he doesn't drawl anymore and he seems to be more clear headed. Marco still gets behind Mario with the right hand, while with the left one he puts the key in the lock and he opens the door. He helps Mario to come in and he says him to sit down on the couch for a moment while Marco locks the door and he leaves the keys on the glass table.

«Let's go Mario, go to the bathroom,» he says to his friend, helping him to stand up. Marco lowers toiler seat and Mario seats on it. He's close to the bathtub, opens hot water tap, mixing it with the cold one, closes the discharge tube so the bathtub would fill up slowly and the vapor rises covering with a wet moisture everything it meets. Marco goes down on his knees in front of Mario and he takes off his shoes laying them on the floor near the door, then he opens the clothes hamper, removes his socks laying them on the floor as well, «raise your arms Mario,» he says to his friend and takes off the hoodie gently and he throws it and the socks picked up from the floor together into the clothes hamper, then he unfasten Mario's tie, «we have to take your tie to the laundry, but I don't know if it would be possible to have it cleaned again,» he comments on while he's twirling the tie in his hands looking at it. «You should get up a moment Mario, are you ok?» Mario nods his head, Marco helps him and then he asks him to lean against him, Mario is regaining his balance but Marco wants to play it safe. «Do you want to try to unbutton your jeans Mario?» Marco asks him, but the young boy looks at him in his eyes answering «please do Marco, thanks» then while Marco, button after button, uncouple them from the buttonhole says him speaking in a small voice _«you didn't ask me why I'm not in Munich now.»_ Marco pauses a moment, raises his eyes «a friend was in need of my help Mario, my best friend and I rushed to help him, not asking for an explanation.» A beautiful smile arises in Mario's face and Marco continues «we'll talk later, if you wish it.» Unbottoned Mario's jeans, he takes it off throwing it in the clother hamper, he gets near the bathtub, he dips a hand in the water to check if the temperature is ok, hot enough but not scalding one and he turns off the tap. «Hold me Marco?» Mario asks while he's removing the last piece of clothing left, dropping his underwear on the bathroom's floor. Then Marco helps Mario to enter in the bathtub, «ahhhh, fantastic!» Mario exclaims. Marco gives him an amused look, then he picks up the underwear throwing it in the clother hamper, all the dirty clothing together. «I make you a barley coffee but I have to inform your family, they should be worried to death,» Mario nods his head and Marco adds «stay on the bathtub as long as you wish,» and he puts the bathrobe on the clother hamper.

Marco heads for the kitchen but first of all he calls Fabian. «Yes, Marco speaking,» Marco answers, «yes, Mario is here with me,» and then he adds «no Fabian, there's no need now, tell to your mother that it would be better to talk to Mario tomorrow morning, he needs some rest now, ok?» he takes a break, he overhears Fabian and his mother's voices... they're heatedly arguing and when Marco catches Fabian's attention again he concludes the call «I gotta go now, I have to call Toni in Munich, see you.» Marco stops the conversation, he's looking for Toni in his contact's list and he calls «Hi Toni,» and before the Bayern's midfielder would say him anything, adds «Mario is here with me, he's ok...» listening what Toni is saying him, «yes, I know Mario made a mess but we'll find a solution to all the problems» and he concludes «it isn't the right moment to talk about that now, I let you know something tomorrow morning, anyway the important is Mario is ok.»

After he made the barley coffee, Marco is back in the bathroom again with Mario, he's seated on the rim of the bathtub, wearing the bathrobe... «Your coffee» Marco says him, and Mario thanks him, he takes the mug sipping the coffee. A pause, he looks Marco in his eyes and he asks him to seat down next to him and then he adds «I was boarding in the plane, Marco, but I lost my head, I didn't know what happened... I went out of the airport cruising the whole afternoon by taxi...» one more pause to sip the coffee and he continues to talk «I don't know, all at once I was deluged with doubts, my decision, to leave Dortmund, to leave my teammates but mostly...» one more pause, he has tears in his eyes, «to leave you Marco.» Marco allows Mario to conclude his talk and then he says him «Mario, you're always with me, in every moment of my life,» and he hugs him tight.


	10. Chapter 10

A sound signal and the fasten seat belt warning light has gone on, the captain lets passengers know that the plane is beginning the descent manoeuvre following the glide path and so they'll be in Munich very soon.

The plane gently lands on time at Franz Josef Strauss International Airport at 16.50.

Marco and Mario reclaim their hand luggage and they're heading for the exit. Toni is waiting for them, the two friends waving him and they're getting ready to meet him. Some photographers are close to Toni, flashlights like fireworks are spreading around Marco and Mario everywhere immortalizing their arrive. They exchange glances, all of a sudden they have the same idea, a photo that will make history of German football and that will be the cover of the day after edition of Kicker and of many other sports magazines and for this reason Marco and Mario are laughing heartily... they drop their hand luggage on the floor and they begin to run to widen their path moving away from each other at first, speeding up, exchanging glances but just for a moment because they know the destination, same destination for both friends, just few metres from the target and the unavoidable crash, but a moment before they jump and while they're in the air they turn slightly their bodies touching their hips...

 

** GÖTZEUS FOREVER! **

 


End file.
